


A Walk with Daisy

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes baby Daisy for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk with Daisy

Its been 3 months since he and his husband bought Daisy back with them and adopted her.  
Clint Barton could not be any happier than he already was. He had everything he needed, a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby girl.  
Today Phil had to stay for a while longer in the office so Clint decided to take Daisy out for a walk.  
Daisy was a cheerful baby and very happy. She rarely cried.  
Clint put Daisy in a baby carrier and strapped it on his front.  
He then started the walk around New york. He went to Central Park and watched various people there.  
He also ate a hotdog and purchased a balloon for Daisy.  
After about 3 hours he started his walk back home hoping Phil was home. He entered the apartment, and saw that dinner was already made.  
He saw Phi coming out of the kitchen and soundlessly kissed him.  
Daisy squealed seeing her dads and clapped her hands.  
Phil took Daisy and put her in the high chair so she could eat her baby food mush. Clint washed his hands and face and together with Phil and Daisy had the dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> 14th in series


End file.
